1. Field
The invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic electroluminescence display panel (e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel) characterized by active light emission, high contrast ratio, small thickness, and wide view angle is likely to become one of the mainstream new-generation flat panel displays.
In the organic electroluminescence display panel, a top emissive OLED can have high efficiency and high color saturation because the top emissive OLED achieves significant resonant cavity effects. For the purpose of accomplishing the resonant cavity effects, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer made of organic light-emitting material in the conventional organic electroluminescence display panel often requires the use of a fine metal mask (FMM) to adjust the light color and the light intensity of individual RGB sub-pixels.
Nevertheless, the FMM technique is not cost effective, and accurate alignment is indispensable to the FMM technique. More particularly, the distance between adjacent openings in the FMM has the upper limit, and the adjacent RGB sub-pixels need be spaced from each other, so as to prevent different color lights of the adjacent RGB sub-pixels from being mixed. In view of the above, an organic electroluminescence display panel that allows the number of times of using the FMM to be reduced, allows the manufacturing costs to be lowered down, and allows the manufacturing process to be simplified without negatively affecting the efficiency and the color saturation is in urgent need.